Wizard's Miko
by EvilAtHeart
Summary: Kags puts up with Inu for the last time when he calls her Kikyo. After a fight with a demon for the jewel Kags gets a letter from... Hogwarts? please R&R crossoverHP kagsharry
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**1Wizard's Miko**

**Hello this my first fan-fic so I hope you enjoy. Im not afraid of flames so bring it on. Read please**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, there I said it _sob_ are you happy now?**

**NOTE-THIS IS A SUMMERY OR A PROLOGUE OR WHATEVER**

"Sit!"The cry of an angry young girl rang through the forest of feudal japan."I cant believe you called me Kikyo, you are such a SIT jerk." The girl then stormed out of sight.

The hanyou now sitting in a crater mumbled swear word under his breath. "Can you believe her" he looked up at the faces of his two closest friends. Looking down from the lip of the crater.

"She was right to sit you Inuyasha" said the demon slayer. Her arms crossed over her chest a frown plastered on her face "She loves you and you call her by that woman's name. You are such a jerk !"

The monk standing by the slayers side looked down at the ground sadly. "Not you too Miroku!" said Inuyasha in disbelief. Miroku reached up to scratch his head, still not looking at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..."he sighed "I...I have to agree with Sango on this, Kagome puts up with so much from you. I think you've gone too far this time...you should go apologize to her."

"For all the good it'll do" mumbled Sango. In a leap Inuyasha was out of the hole. "What!" he bellowed.

"I'll nev-" but he was cut off as a large grayish snake like creature swooped over head. "Soul collectors" he breathed "...Kikyo." He jumped off in the direction off a thick forest after the creature. Coincidentally the same direction Kagome had stormed off in.

"This" called Sango after the figure with silver hair "Is the reason you are a JERK!"

"I can't believe him!" Kagome whispered sadly, rivers of tears running down her face. "He tells me he loves me and then calls me by her name..."

She walked through the forest aimlessly. Till she noticed a figure a head of her. Sitting in a tree surrounded by...soul collectors? Kikyo!

Kagome walked forward. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to kikyo to let her know how she felt and then, she closed her moth wiped away her tears and walked forward. They needed to talk. Not for her to yell, to cry to let see her at her weakest. Just to... talk."

Tree branch after tree branch whizzed by. Inuyasha seemed like a blur as he leaped from branch to branch. Kikyo was the only thing on his mind the only thing he would ever need.

Suddenly he stopped there were voices down below. He settled down to listen.

"Kikyo can I talk to you" came Kagomes voice.

Inuyasha's thoughts were now not only centered around Kikyo.

Only silence came as kagome's answer so she continued. "Inuyasha..." when she said his name her voice was filled with feelings. Feelings of hurt, sadness, betrayal and loneliness but what stood out most was the feeling of love.

Confusion filled the hanyou's head, he had never noticed that voice before.

"He...called me by your name" she continued. Kikyo smiled " Good, now you realize that you should leave."

Inuyasha looked down in surprise at Kikyo. He looked at the two people below him. A glance for one and a longing gaze for the other. The one he loves and the one that was just for show he decided.

"Inuyasha!"Kikyo called "time to take your pick, me or my incarnation!"

Kagome's tears fell again as she saw Inuyasha drop from the concealing branches of tree in between them and land at Kikyo's side. He wrapped an arm around her saying nothing, but then again he didn't have to, his eyes said it all.

She took a step backward and chocked back a sob "Well" she said trying to smile at the two "I hope your happy..."

After a quick good-bye filled with tears Kagome started toward the well. "Kagome!" called Shippo the small fox demon "Can I come?" "I don't know Shippo..."said Kagome uncertainly. "Take him with you" cut in Keade the old women who had always been right . "Do you-" but she was cut off again. "You never know how useful a young kistune might be", she said smiling.

After all the good-byes were said Kagome gathered Shippo in her arms, sat on the edge of the well, gave one last wave to everyone and then jumped for the last time down the well.

**Hope you like it : )**

**L8ter**


	2. Chapter 2 chapter1

1 **Wizard's Miko**

**Thank you to my reviewers : )**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own the characters.**

The tree above her was filled with pink flowers. The girl below the flowered branches glowed as pink as the flowers above her.

Three days she had been back and she already missed Sango and Miroku almost more than she could bear. Yesterday a demon had attacked her for the jewel.

So today she had started training.

flash back

A girl was staring at an indent in the bark of the beautiful tree in front of her. Flower blossoms filled its branches. One fell gracefully down and landed in the girls outstretched hand.

"Hello little girl" said an abnormally handsome man with long black hair standing behind her. "Do you mind if I see than beautiful jewel in your shirt pocket?"

Kagome turned around in time to see the man grow fangs and claws. "Why yes," her hands glowing pink, the flower vaporized. "I do mind!"

End

She decided that if anymore demon's came after her she wanted to be ready, plus it kept her mind off her old friends. Forward to Kagome training with her powers. She aimed her arrow at the rock she had shot at many times before.

After destroying the rock again. She bent over the rock again her hands glowing. When Kagome straightened the rock was whole again.

"Kagome!" her mother called from the house. "Come here, there is some er...mail for you!"

"Coming!"she called back and ran toward her house.

When Kagome walked through her front door something caught her eye. "Um Mom why is there an owl on the table..?" Her voice faded when she sew the envelope clutched in the barn owls claws.

She reached forward to take the envelope. The emerald ink glinted as she looked at the address.

_Ms. K. Higurashi_

_The last bedroom_

_23 Sakura Road _

_Tokyo _

The heavy envelope had a wax seal. A lion, serpent, badger and eagle surrounded the letter H.

With her thumb Kagome broke the wax seal and carefully opened the letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pleased find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. The Headmaster will come on the 29 of August to discuss Ms. Kagome's Future at Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mom can I go?"asked Kagome this is perfect she thought it will my mind off certain things.

"Is it something you really want to do?"asked her Mom. "Yes!" Kagome said, her hands curling into fists. "Well okay then" her Mom as cheery as ever. "Go pack the Headmaster will be here tomorrow, and tell Sota!"

Kagome and her family were siting in their living room when the doorbell finally rang. Behind the door was an elderly man with half moon spectacles over his crinkled blue eyes. Eyes that seem to be laughing and crying at the same time. The man had an air that made you respect him without knowing him.

"Hello! You are Kagome's Family I presume?"the man spoke his voice kind. "I am Aldus Dumbledor. I am so glad to meet you." "Likewise" said Kagome's Mom shaking Dumbledor's hand. When they were once again siting in the living room he continued "Kagome I am sure you know of Naraku?" A stiff silence confirmed his question. "Voldemort, a man that has terrorized my people for a few years now, is his reincarnation. So I plan to take you somewhere safe before school starts, also you need to catch up I plan on having you with kids your own age."

It went on like that for a while, he told them about the precautions he was taking for her safety and theirs. He also told her about Harry Potter and his adventures.

Soon after it was time to leave. Hugs were given and then Kagome was holding on to Dumbledors arm and in a blink she was no longer standing in front of her shrine home but instead they were standing on they edge of a lake. Above head loomed a castle.

"Home sweet home!" said Dumbledor happily.

**R&R **


End file.
